familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Guildford, New South Wales
| stategov = Fairfield, Granville | fedgov = Blaxland | near-nw = Woodpark | near-n = Merrylands West | near-ne = Merrylands | near-e = South Granville | near-se = Chester Hill | near-s = Old Guildford | near-sw = Yennora | near-w = Guildford West | dist1 = 25 | dir1 = west | location1= Sydney CBD }} Guildford is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Guildford is located 25 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district, in the local government areas of the City of Holroyd and the City of Parramatta. Guildford is part of the Greater Western Sydney region. History Guildford was named in 1837, in honour of the Earl of Guildford.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollen, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 117 Guildford is the home of the first KFC in Australia The Changing Chicken: Chooks, Cooks and Culinary Culture By Jane Dixon 134 Aboriginal culture Prior to colonisation, the Dharug people lived in small groups across the Cumberland Plain, including in the area which is now the Woodville Ward. The Bidjigal clan lived around the area which is now Guildford. European settlement Lieutenant Samuel North was granted in this area in 1817 and named his property Guildford, as he had ties with the Earl of Guildford. A small hamlet developed in the area around Woodville Road and by 1870 a school had opened here and a church was built here in the 1880s. After the railway station opened in 1876, a new settlement developed around it and the former settlement became known as Old Guildford.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollen, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 117 Location Guildford has a variety of schools, parks & sports grounds, pools & heated pool, a major Shopping Centre and local shops, a train station with parking, on bus routes to Merrylands, Parramatta, Liverpool, Auburn & Fairfield, several commercial and industrial areas. Covers 2 local government areas, Parramatta City Council east of railway line and Holroyd City Council west of the railway line. With Fowler Rd, Merrylands Rd, Guildford Rd, Hawkesview Rd - with rail over bridge, Oxford St, Rawson Rd, Excelsior St, Blaxcell St, Campbell Hill Rd, Ferndell St and Woodville Rd. Transport and commercial area Guildford railway station is on the South railway line of the CityRail network. Guildford CBD is located around Guildford Railway Station. Major industrial & commercial areas are located around Ferndell St - heading to Chester Hill, Cann St and surrounding streets west side near Guildford Railway Station which run into Yennora (which is 80% industrial). Landmarks Guildford is home to historic house Linnwood which is listed as a building of state significance on the New South Wales Heritage Office State Heritage Register. Linnwood Hall was the Home of George McCredie until his death in 1903. He was a prominent business man and Member of Parliament and was Mayor of Municipality of Prospect and Sherwood from 1892-1895. Parks With many local parks within this suburb there are several that are nice for a day out. McCredie Park Bounded by Guildford Rd, Tamplin Rd, Fowler Rd and Dennistoun Rd. This park complex consists of the local Swimming Centre and sporting fields. Named after George McCredie and was part of his land grant. He was a prominent local business man, Member of Parliament and Mayor of Municipality of Prospect and Sherwood 1892-1895 (now City of Holroyd). The Swim Centre consists of an indoor all year round heated pool, outdoor pools, a skateboard track and ample parking. The Sporting fields run by the Guildford Leagues Club. Guildford Park Bounded by Railway Terrace, Bursill St and Marian St and Guildfords Overbridge. This complex houses the local Bowling Club and Sports grounds and has a Hall to rent. Local football and soccer games use the main oval. Campbell Hill Pioneer Reserve Only main entry off Campbellhill Rd. a local Pedestrian access is at end of Dudley Rd. Has an area of 19ha with BBQ with shelters, toilets, mini wetland, half basketball court, sculptures. Parramatta Council does reserve some areas for a fee. Has some bush areas giving you plenty of room to walk the dog, bicycle around the park - tracks through the bush, or go for a walk. Can be very busy and parking overflows along Campbell Hill Rd. Named after John Thomas Campbell (1770 – 1830) this park is a part of his original Land Grant of 1823 of 1000ac. He was Secretary to Governor Macquarie from 1810–1820, Provost Marshal from 1812-1822. He was a Founder of the Bank of New South Wales (1816-1817) was first President of the Board of Directors. Woodville Public Golf Course Only entry off Rawson Rd. Bounded by Woodville Rd, Water Supply Pipeline and Barbers Rd. This 18 hole golf course with golf classes /clinics was also part of John Thomas Campbells Land Grant of 1000ac. Population At the 2011 Census, there were 19,851 residents in Guildford. About half of residents were born in Australia, with the top other countries of birth being Lebanon 12%, China 2.8% and Vietnam 2.0%. Languages other than English spoken at home included Arabic 33.0%, Cantonese 2.8%, Turkish 2.4%, Mandarin 2.3% and Vietnamese 2.0%. The top religious affiliations in Guildford were Catholic 30.6% and Islam 27.2%. References Category:Suburbs of Sydney